Connections are formed and made to hold the structural framing members together to build physical structures such as walls, floors, roofs, towers, bridges, toys, and furniture. Various methods are utilized to form and make connections at the joints where structural framing members cross. Rigid moment connection joints made by processes such as welding, bolting or gluing are time consuming, complicated to make and need to be specifically designed on a case by case basis for the specific materials, size and sectional shapes to be joined. A connector that relies on external forces applied to the outside surface of structural members provides a moment resisting rigid connection independent of size, sectional shape and material joined. Such a connection would be highly valued to the general public for use as an element for structural framing.